


True Crime and Chill

by CloudyCosmos



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Netflix and Chill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyCosmos/pseuds/CloudyCosmos
Relationships: Bill Hader/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	True Crime and Chill

And then she snapped.” Bill mimics the tv. “Do you really need to say this everytime honey?” you giggled as you guys were cuddled on the couch watching tv. You were bored and decided it would be fun to tease Bill, “Daddy, you make me so wet.“ you whispered in his ear while rubbing his thigh.  
Bill visibly tensed at your words and looked over at you. Your hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck while you tired to look innocent. "Baby, not now.” He said through clenched teeth. Your other hand moves towards his boxer clad thighs. Bill grabs your hand and placed it on your lap. “Stop.” He growled. You tried your little stunt again only for him to grab you and force you to look at him.  
“Listen here you needy whore. Can you not go two seconds with needing to be fucking filled, huh?” Bill said while giving you an angry look. You bite your lip and sink into your seat. “Answer me.” He grabbed your chin. “No, sir.” You whimper. He lets go of your chin and continues to watch tv, you thought about giving up until you feel Bill’s hand rubbing up your thigh.“  
His hand goes straight to your panties and begins to rub your clit through your panties. “That’s not fair.“ You sigh, letting out a shaky breath. “Shh baby I’m tryna watch the show.” He said while playing with your bundle of nerves. You could feel your panties getting wetter by the second and Bill finally decided to slip his hand into your panties and slide his finger up and down your wet slit.  
“Please daddy I want more.” You begged. “Baby you’re fucking hot when you beg.” Bill groaned deeply in your ear. Your put your hand down his boxers and pumped him a few times while he slipped his finger into you’re dripping core. The sound of your pussy and both of your moans combined filled the room.  
“Take off your shirt and panties for me baby.” Bill said while getting up and discarding his own shirt and boxers before sitting back on the couch, you do the same but instead of sitting on the couch you sit in Bill’s lap. Bill’s lips attached to your neck leaving hickeys that will probably be hard to cover up in the morning, he proceeded to make out with you and grind against you before lining himself up with your entrance.  
You moaned at the feeling of him inside you. Bill puts a firm grip on your waist and starts to move you up and down. “F-fuck baby you’re taking me so well.” Bill moaned in your ear. Bill starts to leave hickeys your neck and tits.  
You already know those are gonna be fun to cover up in the morning. Bill’s movements proceed to get faster, you could tell he’s gonna come soon.  
“Baby I’m gonna cum, cmon cum with me .” Bill groaned. All you could make out was a simple yes in a whimper. The thrust became faster and soon after Bill’s cum painted your walls and you came as well.  
“Princess get on your knees and clean up the mess we made.” Bill said opening his legs just enough so you could get it in. You got on your knees and licked and sucked just cock clean from the mixture of both of your cum. You moaned around his cock and took it out with a pop sound.  
You felt his cum running down your thigh as you got up. “Cmon baby lets get you cleaned up and ready for bed.” Bill said getting up and holding your hand guiding you to the bathroom.  
Bill had got the bath ready, you and him both got in and you laid on his chest. “I love you so much baby, you did such a great job.” Bill praised you. “You amaze me with everything and anything you do.” Bill said kissing the top of your head.  
After a while you both get out of the bath and get dressed for bed, You lay down waiting for Bill to come back from cleaning the living room up. He comes back climbs in bed and cuddles up next to you. Your head is laying on his chest and after a while his heartbeat puts you to sleep.  
Seeing how peaceful you puts him at ease, he kisses the top of your head once more and he drifts off into his own peaceful slumber.


End file.
